


The Price We Pay

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [79]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Exhaustion, Gen, Healing, Heavy Angst, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Magic, Miracles, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Realization, Seizures, hinting at pre-Logan based universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter landed on the side of a building, stretching out his shoulders and sighing in relief as everything settled right and didn't feel like anything was about to pop out of socket. “Peter,” his head shot up-“Professor?” The connection was a whisper, nothing they'd done before, it sent him swinging off toward the Institute. “Dad, something's up with Prof, he just called out to me, I'm heading his way.”“Peter don't go, something is seriously wrong-”“Too late, on my way, FRIDAY, I need some juice.”“Activating,” was called as the call was cut.
Series: The Devil's in the details [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The Price We Pay

Peter landed on the side of a building, stretching out his shoulders and sighing in relief as everything settled right and didn't feel like anything was about to pop out of socket. _“Peter,”_ his head shot up-

“Professor?” The connection was a whisper, nothing they'd done before, it sent him swinging off toward the Institute. “Dad, something's up with Prof, he just called out to me, I'm heading his way.”

“Peter don't go, something is seriously wrong-”

“Too late, on my way, FRIDAY, I need some juice.”

“Activating,” was called as the call was cut.

He hit the institute like he hit a wall, suddenly in pain and dropping to the ground, “Fuck... FRIDAY, Dampen me!” He couldn't think straight, he could barely inch forward before he got his legs under him and jumped toward the windows. He whined as he crashed through it, trying and feeling like he had to cover his ears while he tried to suss out what was going on. “Where's the Professor?” His HUD was glitching on him but he could finally read that he was close. It felt like crawling his way through solid rock as he got closer, slamming the door out of his way, not even hearing it clattering into anything, only knowing it was gone. It got to the point he had to drop his mask, his HUD was fried, he couldn't see anything through it, but he could see Professor shaking in his bed. “Professor,” it hurt, it felt like his head was in a fucking vise but he finally got to him, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything. _Please, please, help him, help him, fix this._ He set his hands on his temples and honestly prayed for the man that helped so many lives to be safe, and whole and to let him stop this pain. He felt the vise lift slowly, he was actually crying when Charles' eyes stopped rolling and the shaking stopped. “Pro- Professor?”

“Peter,” Charles' hands reached up to grip his wrists, holding firm as he seemed to orient himself, “You heard me.”

“Yeah, I heard you.” Peter blinked over to the door at the steps and people gathering, “It's, it's okay now.”

“I'm sorry, I, I usually catch the aura coming on, but this time I was so tired today, I was asleep when I felt it... I had enough time to call out, I wasn't even sure anyone would hear me.”

“Seizures,” Peter mumbled, finally falling to his knees when his suit just couldn't hold him up anymore and finally fell away. “You've been having seizures...”

“Yes,” Charles nodded as he continued to hold on.

“How bad is it?”

“It's been getting worse.”

“Okay, so, who's your medical team? After, after a doozy like that we need to get you checked over.”

“Scott, can I, have a hand up please?”

“I got it, Professor-” Peter stood up, feeling his hands shake as he let go and grabbed the chair, “And don't worry, seen it all before. We're all guys here after all.”

Charles gave a sniff of a chuckle, the strongest mind in the world... outed as vulnerable for the first time... “I'm sure you have, Peter.” He shifted the blanket, before moving to lift himself toward the edge of the bed before he blinked and stopped.

Peter didn't think anything of the moment, not witnessing any of it as he shifted the chair into an easier position to allow him to transport the man over to, but Scott caught it. “Professor?”

The blankets shifted again, “Peter, what did you do?”

Peter checked to make sure he didn't back the chair into anything or tangle anything before turning and shrugging in confusion before he understood the shifting. Charles shifted his knee, his foot turning and wiggling under the blankets. “I, um, just, asked for help. To help you, fix whatever was causing... that pain and suffering and... I begged for you to be safe, and whole so you could continue doing the good you've done.”

“I believe your prayers, may have been answered.” Charles caught his arm as he swayed, “Easy now, son. It's okay to rest after that. You've earned it.”

That seemed to be all the reassurance Peter needed to collapse, but not before Charles pulled him forward hard enough to curl around his head to protect it in case Scott wasn't quick enough to catch him.

Peter groaned as he started to make sense of the muffled chattering, he wasn't even fully awake before he was circled, “How did you do it?”

Sarcasm won, “Magic,” he shifted as he sat up, “Something's wrong...”

“Easy, don't sit up too fast, you haven't been out very long and the Professor said you'd need a lot of rest after that.”

“Something's wrong...” He felt off, disconnected, alone.

“Easy, Peter, it's alright,” Charles' voice seemed to be the only one that cut through the anxiety. “Your armor is a part of you, right? You over exerted yourself extremely getting here and doing what you did with your magic. You need rest before you can access the things that are making it feel 'wrong'.”

He was out of charge, right, he'd, he'd ran for the call and then channeled so much... “Where's the price though? There's always a price for asking something that big.” He blinked when he realized the Professor was grinning down at him, not sitting in his chair. “It, worked on atrophy too?”

Charles nodded, “A true Miracle, Mr. Murdock. Regardless of how you viewed it.”

Peter shook his head as he laid back down with prompting, “I just asked for help, I just begged for help, it was just, answered, offered.”

“As did I, and thank God you answered,” Charles squeezed his hand before he was out again.

“We should put him through a scan, to check for lasting effects...”

“You're right, we should check him over,” Charles nodded as he stared at his old scan and his newest, post Peter's help. “We should do that.”

“Professor this is...”

“Don't say it, Scott, the boy hates that word.”

“Why would he hate it being called what it is?”

“Because he was only helping, and asking for help in doing so. He's no Saint, he merely wanted to help.”

“Professor, you should see this,” Scott shifted the screen to show the scan starting.

Charles winced as it progressed, “His armor... is either going to kill him, or it's going to make him into something else all together.” He could see the progress of it, slowly eating away and replacing his spine, see it slowly replacing and spreading through brain tissue.”

“Do you think he knows?”

“He knew it was a part of him, he's had it for some time now... I just don't think he realized it's gotten this far until today. He knows that something is wrong. But it's hindering his ability to sense what is wrong.”


End file.
